teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Benefactor
Agent 47 (known as The Hitman, Mr. 47, and just 47) is The Benefactor and a highly trained assassin, consistently recognized as the world's deadliest, most discreet and skilled assassin ever. Agent 47 was created by Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, as his 47th clone. History Agent 47 is a genetically enhanced human being, his DNA being the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by five criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project. In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities began serving in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion, namely, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Frantz Fuchs, andArkadij Jegorov. After finishing their service, Ort-Meyer started up a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, while all the other four became major crime lords and terrorists. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer decided to provide his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, which could extend their longevity. Therefore, even in all of the crime lords'/terrorists' 60s', they looked much younger. Ort-Meyer's goal was to create "perfect" assassins who could be as physically fit as humanly possible and were capable of obeying orders with devotion and unquestioning loyalty. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, however, he is discredited as a scientist by his peers as they thought that Ort-Meyer's radical theories were insane. Infancy and Tube 47 was "born" on September 5, 1964 in Ort-Meyer's asylum, located in Romania. He had the number 640509-040147 tattooed on the back of his head ("64-05-09" is his date of birth, "04" marks the Series IV, "01" is for the class he is and "47" is the order he was cloned), followed several years later by a UPC code when the technology was made available. Nevertheless, Ort-Meyer saw 47 as his first genetically complete success and gave him slightly more attention, even though he had tens or even hundreds of other specimens to consider. From ages five to seven, 47 was quiet and showed little social interaction. His only display of affection was towards a runaway laboratory rabbit he adopted at August 21, 1970, displeasing Ort-Meyer. However it died on May 2, 1972. Ort-Meyer noticed 47 crying and was surprised, as he'd never seen any of his clones do so before. Five years later, he also showed affection to a pet mouse. He cared for the mouse for about a month, until it was killed by a fellow clone as a cruel prank. Adolescence 47 was bullied by another clone in 1977, which was part of the 6 series. They were both 12 years old. After watching a kickboxing tournaments held by Ort-Meyer for his friends and colleagues, he killed the clone in a toilet stall by choking him to death and left his face submerged in the toilet. To escape the asylum, he made a fiber wire out of a windowsill and broken parts of a broom, oiled squeaky door hinges to sneak out, and stashed a bow and arrow to kill a guard dog before he jumped the gate. He hitchhiked his way into a Romanian town, without money. He first noticed luxury clothing stores. Later, an asylum doctor found him at a bus stop and ironically rewarded him with a pancake breakfast. He explained to 47 that he was right to kill 6 and had done a good job of it, but should in the future only kill when instructed to do so. Between ages thirteen and twenty-three (1978–1987), 47 begins a fairly negative relationship with the asylum staff, attributed to his chronic uneasiness stemming from his regular medical checkups and frequent injections. On one occasion, 47 stabbed a doctor repeatedly with several needles, thus, prompting Ort-Meyer to assign more security for 47. Along with the other clones, 47 was trained from youth to kill efficiently. He was instructed in the use of firearms, military hardware, unarmed combat, the use of disguises, and the use of more classical tools of assassination like the infamous fiber wire and sniper. During his training, he was noted for his exceptional marksmanship, as well as for attacking the asylum staff with homemade slingshots, all of which were promptly confiscated. He also shot smiley faces into targets when he was bored. This is one of the only possible examples of 47 being exposed to pop culture, although all of the clones were sufficiently educated about the outside world by using traditional school textbooks. As a result of the training he had received in his childhood, 47 can wield any weapon with ease on a mission, and can improvise and use common tools with deadly precision. Last Years at the Asylum On September 5, 1989, Ort-Meyer went so far as to remember 47's twenty-fifth birthday in his journal, although 47 himself didn't, along with comments that he had become "mature" and stopped many of his bad habits. In 1993 he stated that 47, now almost thirty, had passed every test he can think of and is his most skilled clone. As Ort-Meyer's friends grew weary of funding Ort-Meyer with little results, relations between them soured. Ort-Meyer sometimes blatantly hinted that he would use the clones against them if he felt necessary. Ort-Meyer initiated this plan by purposely creating a gap in the asylum's security for 47 to escape. Having watched 47's every move, Ort-Meyer was very pleased with 47's performance (despite the fact that 47 killed one of his security guards for a disguise) and concluded that his training was complete. His plan succeeded as he finally hired him to the International Contract Agency beginning in the year 2000, and gave assassination contracts of his four friends under the special condition that 47 be used exclusively for the tasks. The ICA already had a vested interest in 47 since 1998, which would explain how 47 found employment so quickly. First Kills 47 was employed by the International Contract Agency. With a lifetime of training and genetically augmented physical abilities, 47 swiftly rose to become the Agency's most efficient, and most requested assassin. Immediately after the success of his first contract kill, he was later awarded the rank Gamma. As he has little to no memory of his background, he dedicated his life to be a skilled assassin which provided him with a lifestyle of adventure and luxury. He also had a slightly cockier attitude before he learnt his own background, which became a solemn moment of self-discovery for him. Killing the Priest 47's very first hit for the Agency was on an unnamed island. He was tasked to kill a priest in a church and steal the Bible to prove that he is worth joining the organization. 47 completed the task and left the island via raft. Hit in Zistos Ruins 47's first serious mission took place in Zistos Ruins somewhere in Egypt. His goal was simple: Obtain the gold statue and leave. However, the soldiers in area found out about 47 and blocked his only way out of Egypt. Then 47 was forced to escape to a jungle and later to the town further from Ruin Area, where he killed the Gate Keeper and escaped via an ICA Helicopter. Assassination of the "Five Fathers" Lee Hong's Assassination One year after escaping the asylum, 47 is contracted to kill the criminal mastermind Lee Hong. In order to get closer to Lee Hong, 47 has to play the Red Dragon Triad against the Blue Lotus Triad. He first assassinates a Red Dragon Negotiator at a peace meeting, kills the Blue Lotus Emissary and entourage with a car bomb, and frames a Red Dragon Negotiator for killing the Blue Lotus Emissary andHong Kong Chief of Police. Lee Hong is killed by 47 in the Wang Fou Restaurant. While at Wang Fou, 47 met both Mei-Ling and CIA Agent Smithfor the first time. Pablo Belisario Ochoa's Elimination After 47 kills Lee Hong, he is sent to the Colombian rain-forest to kill Pablo Belisario Ochoa. He wins the good favor of the U'wa tribe by rescuing both their idol and the chief's brother from Ochoa's men. In exchange, they tell 47 the location of Ochoa's camp. After he finds his way around the tribe's god of death Tezcatlipoca (in reality, a wild jaguar), 47 infiltrates the camp where he kills Ochoa and blows up his drug lab. Death of Dilina Ferdin Before continuing the hits ordered by Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, 47 gets a brief task to kill Dilina Ferdin, owner of a secret madhouse that performs inhumane experiments. He first enters through the main entrance and kills the main scientist Margerine A'Derkada. He is then sent further in forest where he blows the madhouse's wall and kills Dilina Ferdin. Returning to ICA's helicopter, he finds the crew dead and gets ambushed by the madhouse guards. Eliminating every witness he makes his way to civilization where he contacts ICA and then leaves via helicopter. Although not 47's genetical father, it is speculated that he may have had some connection to Ort-Meyer. Fuchs Brothers' Murders After 47 kills Pablo Belisario Ochoa, he is assigned to kill the three Fuchs brothers - Fritz, Frantzand Fabian. 47 first killed Fabian in Kamchatka, Siberia, alongside ex-Russian General Sergei Bjarkhov who was prepared to sell nuclear arms to the Fuchs brothers. 47 proceeds to Budapest, Hungary where he murders Frantz and Fritz Fuchs to prevent them from detonating a bomb at aUnited Nations summit. 47 kills the last two brothers in their hotel, and steals their bomb from a dentist's office that the Fuchs brothers set up as a cover for their operation. Arkadij Jegorov's Homicide After the successful murder of Frantz Fuchs in Budapest, 47 is sent to Rotterdam, Netherlands. Coincidentally, a job opportunity unrelated to Ort-Meyer also brings 47 to Rotterdam; the Rotterdam chief of police pays 47 to kill Flaming Rotterdam leader Rutgert Van Leuven, recover some blackmail material, and kill Klaas Teller (a private investigator who previously failed to do the same job and was now the biker gang's hostage). Unfortunately, the bikers are expected to meet 47's next target Arkadij Jegorov and tracking him down becomes more difficult with Van Leuven gone. 47 tracks one of their men to an arms deal with Ivan Zilvanovitch, who would in turn lead to Jegorov. 47 kills the bikers, and assumes their identity to give Ivan a money suitcase with a tracking device inside. 47 tracks Jegorov's cargo ship by this device, where he kills Jegorov and disarms his nuclear weapon. Odon Kovacs' and Ort-Meyer's Death The ICA finds out that all the hits were requested from the same person, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. Ort-Meyer requests 47 to kill one last person, Dr. Odon Kovacs. When 47 arrives at the asylum in Romania and kills Kovacs, 47 quickly regains memory of his origin and goes in to kill Dr. Ort-Meyer (who calls the Romanian special forces to the asylum). Agent Smith is also coincidentally being held captive at the asylum, who revealed Ort-Meyer's underground inner sanctum to 47. 47 shoots his way through an ambush of the 48 series clones, and confronts Ort-Meyer in his office where 47 kills him by snapping his neck. 47 then ventures back up to the asylum, evades the Romanian authorities and steals Ort-Meyer's car to escape. Seeking a New Life For a year or two, after being called a legend and a myth, 47 attempts to leave his life as a Hitman behind, instead finding faith in a Catholic church on the Sicilian countryside and working as a humble gardener. Most of the underworld has no clue where 47 is and assumes he is dead. However, he is tracked down by Sergei Zavorotko (a major arms dealer, in possession of WMDs, and 47's "uncle") along with a Mystery Man from the United States. Soon after, 47's mentor Father Vittorio is kidnapped by mafia Don, Giuseppe Guillani. 47 resumes his work as a hitman to rescue him, contacts the Agency for info and satellite footage of Guillani residence in exchange for a contracted kill. After 47 successfully kills Guillani, to his dismay Vittorio is again kidnapped by Sergei Zavorotko, unbeknownst to him at the time. 47 continues a string of high-profile assassinations, all paid for by Zavorotko, before discovering he kidnapped Vittorio to make 47 work again. 47 also discovers and kills another clone, 17, discovered by Zavorotko through his "Mystery Man". The video footage for Masahiro Hayamoto Jr.'s funeral, during the game, is dated December 4, 2002. 47 kills Zavorotko and rescues Vittorio, after a shootout in the very same Sicilian church he had retired to and later used as a base. Vittorio gives him rosary beads and assures him that he can return to a peaceful life, but 47 leaves them at the scene. In monologue, 47 explains that he will never be safe and must remain a hitman to provide for and protect himself. However, he was still in contact with Vittorio as of Enemy Within and entrusted Sister Mary withVictoria in Absolution, suggesting he did not abandon his faith altogether. Getting Competition 47 casually resumes his life as a contract killer for the next several years. In the book Hitman: Enemy Within, probably set in 2003, the ICA is challenged by a rival called''Puissance Treize'' (French for Power Thirteen) and 47 is tasked with killing a traitor of the ICA who sold information to them. Near Death Experience On March 18, 2004, 47 is shot by a police officer, while returning to his hotel room after killingRichard Delahunt and Alvaro D'Alvade at an Opera Hall in Paris. He makes his way to his hotel room wondering how the officer knew him only to collapse unconscious on his hotel room floor. While blacking out before being revived by an ICA medic, 47 remembers his previous missions - most of them tie into the timeline of Codename 47, though he recalls one that is undated. After 47 regains full consciousness, detective Albert Fournier and his squad of GIGN has 47's hotel room surrounded. 47 escapes the hotel, kills Fournier and meets Diana (in person) on a flight to the United States. ICA's Demolition by the Franchise On the flight, Diana gives 47 a file explaining that they are again under the threat of a serious rival, known as The Franchise. They have serious connections to international governments and their own army of albino clones. As part of their goal to keep the cloning technology to themselves, they plan to make Daniel Morristhe US President by killing politicians and having him succeed them (Vice President Spaulding Burke being their first victim, in a supposed car crash only a day ago, on March 17). Their leader, former FBI director Alexander Leland Cayne, has an inferior cloning program and wants to replicate Ort-Meyer's methods, requiring 47's bone marrow to learn the entire process. As 47 continues his work, now living in the United States, most of the ICA agents and management are gone in a year and a half. On August 15, 2005, Diana explains to 47 that they are the only two surviving members of ICA and after 47's last assignment, she would split what was left of the ICA's money with him before they bid each other goodbye for good. 47 is soon after contacted by Agent Smith to kill now-Vice President Daniel Morris, after Smith learns of his corruption and intent to kill the President Tom Stewart along with Mark Parchezzi III, the albino assassin sent by the Franchise to kill the President when he returns from a visit to LA. 47 accomplishes the task on September 22, 2005, as a confirmed murder that gains a very large amount of media attention. 47 is alive and unidentified, (although a government cover-up claims he was shot) and likely meets with a crime figure (asking what they have to offer "preferably in the back"). What happens during the time in between is not specified in the games, but 47 quickly returns to the Agency and resumes work with Diana Burnwood. Back at the ICA Unbeknownst to 47, Diana has had a spat with her superior Benjamin Travis over the development of a "pet project" (revealed in Absolution to be the engineering of Victoria), and plans to defect the Agency before they kill her. Diana makes her move in September 2011, while she was helping 47 on a mission. Twelve months after the Tibet incident, 47 is paid by Roget to kill Hector Corado, both drug dealers in the Caribbean. 47 successfully kills Corado during a yacht party hosted by organized crime billionaire Emilio Fernandez, off the coast of Jamaica. While 47 is flying to Rio de Jenairo aboard a private flight, the plane crashes into the sea which 47 survives by jumping off oments before the plane crashes into water. He is pulled aboard the ICA-owned Jean Danjou II. He is reinitiated into the ICA by Benjamin Travis, and assigned to kill Dana Linder and later Charlie Wilkins. Wilkins in fact ordered both hits, the first to position himself to run for President and the second to trap and silence 47. While investigating the Church of Will in Virginia, undercover as an Iowan farmer named Stan Johnson, 47 begins a romance with Wilkins' insecure personal assistantHelen McAdams, but she dies in a riot where 47 also manages to kill Wilkins (on November 1, 2012, four days before he would likely have been elected president) by driving over him with a truck. In Diana's absence, 47 is instead handled by Benjamin Travis, and their difficult working relationship prompts 47's eventual rebellion. Kill Order 47 is then finally sent by Benjamin Travis to kill Diana Burnwood, who has holed herself andVictoria up in a rented mansion along Lake Michigan near Chicago, Illinois. 47 infiltrates the home and shoots Diana in the chest while she is showering, and 47 accepts her dying wish to protect Victoria and kill Travis. On the way out, he asks Victoria why Diana saved her and she tells 47 that she wanted to get her away from "the doctors". 47 remembers his boyhood at Ort-Meyer's asylum, a time which he had to suffer much pain by the staff at his asylum. He decides to protect her and takes Victoria to Chicago's Rosewood Orphanage for safekeeping. 47 is considered rogue by Benjamin Travis and issues a kill order on him. Blake Dexter, a weapons manufacturing magnate, is informed of Victoria whereabouts by a local Chicagoan and kidnaps her for both genetic research and to extort a ransom from the ICA. 47 is aided by his own man about town, Birdie, who later betrays him to Dexter and the Chicago PD. 47 is in Chicago for Chinese New Year, dating the mission Hunter and Hunted February 10, 2013. 47 follows Dexter to his hometown of Hope, South Dakota, where he kills most of Dexter's inner circle within a few days (the player has the choice of making 47 kill Blake's son, Lenny Dexter, or leaving him for dead in the desert). 47 then returns to Chicago where he infiltrates Dexter's penthouse, kills him and rescues Victoria. Six months later, 47 goes to Diana's supposed grave in Cornwall, England and kills Benjamin Travis along with his assistant, Jade Nguyen. It is revealed he knew he hit Diana at a part of her body that would not be fatal. 47 observes that Diana did survive and is taking care of Victoria back at her mansion. She wires money to 47 for his services and welcomes him back to the Agency. Appearance 47 is a bald caucasian male, and has a rather pale complexion and muscular build. His eyes are a very cold blue and exude an utter lack of mercilessness. His most distinguishing feature is the barcode tattooed onto the back of his head. It lists his date of creation and identification number:640509-040147, from which he takes the name "Agent 47". His facial features are quite imposing, with a long face, large cheekbones, prominent brow, recessed forehead and ice blue eyes. Early in''Hitman: Absolution'', 47 tries to remove his iconic bar code with a razor, but it remains visible at the end of the game. According to his ICA File he is 6'2" (188 cm) tall and his weight is stated as 187 lbs (85 kg).2 His appearance is modeled after David Bateson, the actor who has voiced 47 in every game so far. He almost always wears his classic black suit, red tie, and black leather gloves. Dressed off however, reveal numerous scars on his arms and torso, some presumably from his inhuman training while others are reminders of countless deadly odds he faced and survived. Personality Even though 47 is a relatively emotionless assassin, he shows signs of morality, seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin confessing his sins (killing people for money) to Father Vittorio. Subsequently, he is so depressed at the apparent loss of his spiritual guide that he agrees to take on the "suicide mission" of killing Deewana Ji. The novels often have him pondering the question of his own morality and values. His absolute highest priority is completing his contract. He will sacrifice innocents if he must, but he will kill the target (although it remains a part of his dedication to professionalism to avoid any collateral). He is emotionally closed off to the suffering of others when appropriate on a contract, even if they remind him of himself at a younger age. He is very quiet and monotone to the point of being socially awkward, which is perhaps the biggest of his very few weaknesses. Nevertheless, he can blend into the crowd and play the role of a regular person very effectively and efficiently. He is content with being alone, but has a deep if unexpressed admiration for the few people he becomes close to, especially Diana Burnwood, Fr. Emilio Vittorio and Helen McAdams. 47 also shows uncharacteristic sensitivity towards animals that he keeps as pets, such as his childhood rabbit and mouse he found from the asylum itself, and the yellow canary in Hitman: Blood Money (though he is forced to kill it in the cut-scene before Requiem in order to avoid giving his position away). The second time he shows this kind of care towards a human being is when he looks after Victoria, and with Diana they develop a subconscious father-mother-daughter dynamic (the first being Father Vittorio as he an entire game was dedicated to saving him). He also expressed his disgust at exploiting innocent people in, as mentioned during the briefing in Death Factory, lamenting on how they made "children as weapons". Agent 47 approaches his assassinations with professionalism but will, however, not show any hesitation or remorse when it comes to killing or silencing witnesses and other potential threats to his mission. Agent 47 generally speaks in a monotone, proper, non-threatening tone, rarely swearing, or even raising his voice. 47 also has a blank and somewhat sinister facial expression, often scanning the scene with his eyes; the only other facial expression 47 has been known to show is pain. He also occasionally smirks in the Hitman film. 47 seems to also be an accomplished conversationalist despite the fact he's extremely reserved, often able to fool and manipulate people with convincing lies and bluffs. Hitman: Enemy Within shows that he has the capability to act far out of his normal personality to imitate people, such as a cocky womanizing biker. Both Hitman novels as well as some portions of Absolution show a side of 47 he rarely shows. When out of his element or not on assignment, 47 occassionally shows behavior similar to ordinary people. In Enemy Within, he is shown cursing when under frustration, as well as rarely sharing jokes with Diana. But more often than not, he prefers to share little words and keeps to himself. Given his fee, 47 would have to be a multi-millionaire from his contract earnings but never stops going for new contracts. He only spends his money on simple things like food, suits, gear, and shelter, although he is also known to donate some of it to Father Vittorio. He does have a particular taste for expensive clothing (suits) and fine dining. Knowing this it can be determined that 47 does his work as a hitman for more than just money, but for purpose in life. This is further demonstrated when he did not retrieve the ten million dollar ransom suitcase Blake Dexter had, when he eliminated him but instead let Victoria dump the money on Dexter's body and fly off into the breeze. He shows some sense of honor when executing his contracts like showing Joseph Clarence the photograph for it to be the last thing he ever saw like his client asked him to (even though no one would have ever known if he did it or not and could have skipped this detail easily). It is stated that he has to work as a hitman, since trying to live a "normal" life will endanger those around him, such as what happened in the second game, showing he does show concern to other human beings. Skills and Abilities As a class one type clone, 47 was genetically enhanced in order to perform physical tasks much more efficiently than an average human. He has heightened combat skills, speed, reflexes, strength and stamina (he is apparently able to run 10km (6.2 miles) in 36 minutes and 39 seconds) in as well as an effective metabolism and some form of limited healing power. His healing powers are efficient enough to help him recover from a gunshot in a few hours despite him needing some medical attention in order to have the bullet removed and the pain supressed with some painkillers. 47 has mastered the art of stealth, being able to terminate multiple enemies in the same area one at a time and sneak up on almost anybody and quietly neutralize them. 47 also has an expert level understanding in the use of disguises in order to access unauthorized areas of a location. He is physically strong even when compared to adult males of his size and build in peak condition; being able to climb pipes, move, drag and dispose of bodies, snap necks, knock opponents unconscious, and jump from balcony to balcony with minimum effort. It is evident that 47 is a very skilled driver, judging from how well he managed to manoeuvre Dr. Ort-Meyer's car past a police blockade (in rainy conditions) at the end of Asylum Aftermath. 47's driving skill is also manifested in his ability to drive specialist motor vehicles - such as a bus and a large truck at the end of Amendment XXV and The Meat King's Party, respectively. 47's vehicular skills are not just limited to cars - He is seen flying helicopters and planes and driving boats numerous times throughout the series. To keep in his physical condition and also keep his skills in balance, 47 practices his combat, shooting, assassination, and stealth skills whenever he is not on an assignment. Trained extensively in armed and unarmed combat and in the use of improvised weapons, such as explosives, sniper rifles, automatic weapons and bladed weapons, 47 is fully adept at surveying his environment and using it to his advantage. Highlighted in Enemy Within and Absolution, 47 is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. From a young age, 47 was trained with his fellow clones to master kickboxing. 47 was an above average fighter, losing only to clone number 6. In Blood Money, he can disarm trained and armed soldiers with ease, as well as render people unconcious with minimal effort. In Absolution, he is skilled enough to engage several armed enemies unarmed and survive. He also shows his skill in martial arts when he is able to beat a genetically altered giant Sanchez in a one on one fight. He is also resourceful enough to maintain anonymity by avoiding leaving forensic evidence for law enforcement agencies to discover through various methods. 47 is skilled in infiltration, as seen in the trailer for Hitman: Absolution when he must enter Diana Burnwood's mansion to kill her, ex-filtration, and evasion, as well as the traditional art of assassination as seen when carrying out contracts. On site, he can slip past guards without arousing too much suspicion. He is a perfect marksman, so well that the newspaper in Hitman: Blood Money called him "Legendary Agent 47". 47 also has a detailed understanding of human anatomy and human nature, shown through his use of poisons, and sedatives, as well as striking vital points when strangling targets silently or using hand to hand combat. He also knows how best to move throughout an area without catching the attention of civilians or armed guards. He knows exactly what parts of the human body to shoot that would be a survivable shot, a fatal shot or even a slow painful shot which 47 has used to interrogate one of his victims. He is also able to face multiple enemies unarmed and survive the encounter unharmed. Whatever the odds, 47 never panics. He always keeps his composure and clear mind to the point of being perfectly aware of all his surroundings and constantly calculates his every action, never losing focus. Equipment Agent 47 has shown preference for certain weapons throughout the games, first preferences ingrained into him by his training and then upgrading to more efficient equipment as needed. As the Agency's top assassin, Agent 47 also has access to their highly modular standard issue arsenal. Melee * Fiber Wire * Agency Tanto Knife (Hitman: Absolution) * Combat Knife (Hitman: Codename 47) * Syringes: sedative and Poison syringes. (Hitman: Blood Money, used as knife type in Hitman: Absolution) * Anaesthetic (Hitman 2: Silent Assassin) Handguns * Silverballers * Agency Jagd P22G (Hitman: Absolution) * Agency Swiss 3000 (Hitman: Absolution) *Circumstantially Agent 47 acquires the Mustang Snub, Aries 24-7, Jagd P22G and Wade's SA .44 Auto between the''Hitman: Absolution'' missions Terminus and Birdie's Gift. Sniper Rifles * Kazo TRG (Hitman: Absolution) * Agency Kazo TRG (Hitman: Sniper Challenge) * W2000 (Hitman: Blood Money) * R93 Sniper (Pre Hitman: Blood Money) *The M195 anti-material rifle is specifically acquired for the Hitman 2: Silent Assassin mission, The Motorcade Interception. Machine Pistols and Submachine Guns * Agency Dynamics CPW: Machine Pistol. (Hitman: Absolution) * Agency HX UMP: Submachine Gun. (Hitman: Absolution) * SMG Tactical: Submachine Gun. (Hitman: Blood Money) Assault Rifles * Agency ARZ 160 (Hitman: Absolution) * M4 (Hitman: Blood Money) Shotguns * Agency SPS 12 (Hitman: Absolution) * SPAS 12 (Hitman: Blood Money) Gallery